2Bot
2Bot is a bot which was created by aZelda. The original reason behind it's creation was to mock the other spambots at the time with extremely autistic and repetitive messages. Some players believed it was created by The Emperium, but it was not, as it predates the emperium by some time. Currently, 2Bot changed a lot since when he was first introduced to 2b2t back in May of 2017. His history is displayed bellow. Original 2Bot back in May when he was first created: 2Bot is a retarded and cancerous bot that can only memorise 9 lines and spam them all over chat. 2Bot used to be in a safe place, then he stayed at spawn , waiting to be killed by players. However as of now, 2Bot is in a safe place. His last death by player was about in June 2017. The YouTuber Torogadude even mentioned that 1 like = 1 prayer for 2Bot's autism . 2Bot now has an Autistic Discord group with no rules and 1000+ members: Discord server 2Bot's original and most popular line is: >2b2t, Free speech at its finest! 2Bot's original lines are: * >2b2t, Free speech at its finest! * >Are you new to 2b2t? Spawn is your safe heaven! * >Renovating spawn... one cobble at a time. * >Just a reminder that "/kill" grants you OldFag queue * >#HailTheEmperium * >Welcome to 2b2t, the most advanced queue simulator! * >Just a friendly reminder that the build theme of the day is cobble towers * >Welcome everyone to 2b2t.org, a friendly Christian server! * >Hey guys, it's FeetMC ! Update on May 8th 2017: * 2Bot is now banned on 20+ servers. He is really cancerous. Cancer Update on May 15th 2017: Was 2Bot hacked? He started saying new lines all of a sudden... * >#HackedByTheEmperium Wazzup fags * >#HackedByTheEmperium kekekekekekekekekek * >#HackedByTheEmperium Default Messgae * >#HackedByTheEmperium This is cringy as FUCK * >#HackedByTheEmperium Someone end my life * >#HackedByTheEmperium All them newfags at spawn killing me can go die * >#HackedByTheEmperium Hitler was a good guy because he killed Hitler * >#HackedByTheEmperium I LOVE THE EMPERIUM * >#HackedByTheEmperium I love Jews and Niggers Cancer Update on May 21st 2017: * >߷߷ Behold, the AUTISTIC Fidget Spinners ߷߷ * >"July 1st is coming, we know what's coming with it. We can learn to live with the newfags or add them to the army of the dead" -Jon Snowden * >Should I call 911 or do 9/11? * >r/ HELP! I'm being held hostage by ISIS at 2k2k... * >Just a reminder that using /r & /w makes you completly untraceable by the NSA * >The best place to build is as close to spawn, that way you can get there faster. * >Send Nud... Memes! https://discord.gg/X3zWqQb * >YouTube's policies have now banned Autism :( * >morph_murph is Popbob confirmed! Cancer Update on June 1st 2017: * >"July 1st is coming, we know what's coming with it. We can learn to live with the newfags or add them to the army of the dead" -Jon Snowden * >TheCampingRusher is a nigg... nagger! Cancer Update on September 11th 2017: 2Bot changed script program, allowing more efficiency and more lines * >morph_murph is popbob confirmed * >Should I call 911 or do 9/11? * >Hausemaster has been disabled due to an exploit * >So PK lasted longer then the masons..... Awkward * >2b2t, Free speech at its finest * >Just a reminder that "/kill" grants you OldFag queue * >Welcome everyone to 2b2t.org, a friendly Christian server * >r/ HELP... I'm being held hostage by ISIS at 2k2k... * >YouTube's policies have now banned Autism * >TheCampingRusher is a nigg... nagger * >I feel bad for black women... it takes them 9 months to take a shit * >Renovating spawn.... one cobble at a time * >morph_murph is the only oldfag that is new * >Fuck aZelda That nigger keeps spawn killing me * >The most recorded word before death is YOLO * >Spoiler Alert, You are still in spawn * >Game of Thrones be like YOLOS, You Only Live One Season * >Why call 911 when you can just record it * >"I did it for the Vine" - Columbine High School shooter * >Make sure morph_murph does not find your stash * >Too drunk to fuck * >What's the closest shooting range... Sandy Hook Elementary * >Fuck you all..... well at least I wish I could * >Come on baby, age is just 3 letters * >How many niggers to screw a light bulb... fuck they stole it * >Trump is building a wall between Canada and USA to make sure the Americans don't leave * >Are you new to 2b2t.... yea I thought so Cancer Update on October 20th 2017: * >I feel bad for black women... it takes them 9 months to take a shit * >Hiddenlol discord bot is now up and running! * >Too drunk to fuck * >Send more nudes https://discord.gg/X3zWqQb * >Trump is building a wall between Canada and USA to make sure the Americans don't leave * >Black lives matter... if they dead Additionally, all of 2Bot's lines ended with '- https://discord.gg/X3zWqQb' Cancer Update on December 1st 2017: * >Welcome everyone to 2b2t.org, a friendly Christian server * >Welcome everyone to 2b2t.org, go suck a dick in /hub //KL200 Cancer Update on March 23rd 2017: * 2Bot joined Unidad and based with them Cancer Update on April 4th 2017: * During the 6th Spawn incursion, 2Bot got killed by Fit (Video) Cancer Update on April 6th 2017: * 2Bot officially joined the 6th Spawn incursion and participated for about a week, killing antfags at spawn on the temp map Cancer Update on April 13th 2017: * 2Bot got a new script update that finally gave him some commands. He is now able to do various CMDs but most of them are parrot ones. * Additionally, he managed to learn some information about 50+ important players so he can educate the newfags. * He also has a !spawnhelp command that helps newfags escape spawn. * For more CMDs, log into 2b2t and type !help. 2Bot should whisper to you a list of commands. Category:Spambot Category:Spambots